


you were the song stuck in my head

by tiredandjaded (CallingVersatile)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Neck Kissing, featuring: the notre dame cathedral!, girlfriends being cute, non-neck kissing - Freeform, rooftop makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingVersatile/pseuds/tiredandjaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far above the streets of Paris, away from the crowd, the world is just the two of them. A little look into Alya and Ladybug's relationship, with irresponsible picnic locations, realizations about love, and a whole lot of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were the song stuck in my head

The hot summer air tousled Ladybug’s hair as it blew past the Notre Dame cathedral. Tucked away in a little alcove beneath the facade, Alya and her were shielded from most of the strong wind. Completely invisible from the ground, the two girls (one clad in a magical suit and mask, the other with a leather jacket half-off and missing a shirt) lay tangled in each other’s embrace. Alya leaned against the stone wall of the church, her leather jacket shielding her skin from the rough surface. Ladybug rested in her lap. She was pressed up against her friend in a pretty nonsensical position, one arm going over her shoulder and one under, but couldn’t bring herself to care. No one could see them. The world up here was just them, and she wanted to be as close to Alya as she could. 

“Is this good?” she murmured, teeth scraping her friend’s soft skin as she kissed a line up her neck. She wasn’t especially gentle with her kisses, stopping occasionally to nip at Alya’s skin to make sure she was paying close attention. 

She and Alya had had months of gentle. At some point, between the school work for both of them and the superhero work for Ladybug, it had become harder for them to get time alone like this. 

So when they did, things tended to get pretty intense. 

Not that she was complaining. 

“Yes,” Alya said breathily, like it was the answer to every question she’d ever asked. Her nails dragged across Ladybug’s back, sending a shiver down the superhero’s spine. Ladybug could live for that tone. She counted the hours between visits, wanting to hear it again. 

Alya shifted against the stone wall she had her back to. Her jacket was slipping again, and the girl huffed in frustration. It was the third time that stupid thing had begun to fall, and it was throwing her off. 

Ladybug decided to take matters into her own hands. 

As she kissed her girlfriend, Ladybug snaked a hand behind Alya’s back. With no more effort than thought, she pulled the girl away from the wall and lifted her, other arm held supportively beneath Alya’s knees. She was dimly aware of the interfering jacket falling to the floor, but then the golden afternoon light landed on her girlfriend’s hair, turning it to fire, and her world was Alya, Alya, Alya. 

Ladybug set the girl down on her back, on the quilt they had spread out. 

“Legs down,” she said. Alya complied, and Ladybug clambered over her until she was satisfied with her position--one knee to either side of Alya, legs folded beneath her. She rested a bit of her weight on Alya’s hips and paused to admire her. 

Her girlfriend was down to a simple black bra and a tiny pair of shorts that probably would have had Marinette crushing unwanted fantasies all day, had they been in school. As it was, Ladybug still felt short for breath as she took in the sight of her. 

With her hair splayed around her head like a halo, Alya was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her flushed cheeks, her ever-so-slightly bruised lips, the way the warm light illuminated her brown skin--Ladybug’s heart raced faster, and her breath came short. 

_God_ , she was so in love. 

It wasn’t even worth pretending otherwise. Her love was a song stuck in Ladybug’s head, one she never wanted to forget. From the early mornings trudging to school to the late nights on patrol it was there, a softly glowing secret for two in a city of millions. 

“Hello, earth to Ladybug?” 

The hero snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Alya’s amused voice. 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. On an impulse she leaned over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. Alya’s lips parted to meet hers, and a quick kiss turned into a more thorough exploration. 

A few months ago, Ladybug could only have dreamed about what kissing Alya might be like. But late nights in the girl’s room and stolen kisses after interviews had filled in the gaps in her knowledge, and now? Ladybug had a pretty idea of what made the reporter tick. 

She teased Alya’s lower lip between her teeth; Alya twisted beneath her and grabbed at the picnic blanket, balling the fabric in her hand. She worked her fingers into Alya’s hair as she kissed her, and was rewarded with a needy whine that sent heat pooling to her stomach. 

_If I wasn’t hopelessly turned on already…_

Just then, Ladybug had an idea. 

“Tell me if this is too much, okay?” she whispers to Alya. 

“Less talking,” Alya groaned. “More kissing.” Her eyes were half lidded and she was not-so-subtly rubbing her thighs together, and yeah, okay, it was pretty hard to say no to that. 

Ladybug reaffirmed her grip on her girlfriend’s hair, and gave a little tug. Alya’s breath hitched. 

“Chin up,” she said, throwing in another pull for good measure. Alya caught on quickly and threw her head back, perfectly exposing her neck. 

Slowly and reverently, Ladybug ghosted her lips over Alya’s neck, never applying any real pressure. She felt her girlfriend shudder beneath her, twist her hips where Ladybug pressed against her. It took a lot of restraint, but she kept her kisses light despite the temptation that was threatening to consume her. 

Finally, she found what she was looking for. Ladybug kissed Alya just below her jaw, where she could feel the girl’s pulse beat hot and fast against her lips. She lingered there, simply enjoying the moment.

“C’mon,” her girlfriend whined, a pleading tone that sent a thrill of satisfaction down her spine. It wasn’t fair, really--that a simple syllable from trembling lips was all it took to light up her veins with hunger, an inexorable pull to touch and kiss that she’d long given up fighting. 

“Alright, alright,” Ladybug said. She gave Alya a final kiss under the jaw for good measure, then leaned back a little to take a look. Alya was growing a little impatient, but Ladybug held her firmly in place to prevent her from peeking. 

Right above the left collarbone. That would do. 

Alya tasted like sweat and cucumber body wash. It was a weird combination, one that Ladybug was undeniably fond of. She nibbled at the curve of Alya’s collarbone in between slow, languid kisses that made the girl twist and groan in approval. Fingernails raked at her back when she was rough and stroked her spine when she was gentle, always moving, coaxing her on. 

She kept her focus on that one spot for some time, teasing and biting. Truth be told, Ladybug had no idea how long it had been. Details like the passage of time were distant stars, and Alya was the sun. 

Eventually, Ladybug rolled off of her, exhausted. Alya simply lay there, taking deep breaths and not even bothering to hide the massive grin on her face. 

“So,” Alya said. “Am I right in guessing I have a massive hickey?” She shifted onto her side and slung an arm around Ladybug, pulling her close with a grin. 

“Guilty as charged. Do you mind? I should have asked.” 

Alya snorted. 

“Fuck no, that was amazing. And besides…” Ladybug opened her eyes to see Alya looking at her with a satisfied grin. “I don’t care. Let the whole world know I’m yours.” 

That one little word sent Ladybug’s train of thought careening off the tracks. _Yours_. She spluttered, grasping for words as her brain rebooted. 

Ladybug gave up on words, and buried her head in Alya’s chest with a flustered groan. She wrapped her arms around the girl, who was laughing at her, and refused to look up. “You can’t just go and say things like that,” Ladybug grumbled. 

“I’m sorry, babe, you’re just so cute when you’re all flustered!” 

Staying pressed up against Alya like this was actually a little too warm, Ladybug found. She reluctantly disentangled herself and rolled to lay on her back next to her friend. Their shoulders brushed, and Alya’s hand found hers, fingers lacing together perfectly. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Ladybug said fondly. 

“You love it,” came the teasing reply, but it’s enough to take Ladybug’s breath away because she _does._ She loves the teasing remarks, the late night conversations, the way Alya always has a snack for her when she climbs through her window after a difficult day. She loves this girl with everything in her, with a passion that’s almost frightening. 

Ladybug squeezed Alya’s hand. 

“I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it, or have anything you're wondering about, it'd mean a lot to me if you could leave a comment. 
> 
> also, if you want a visual for the Alya and LB at the beginning of the fic, larvesta made some absolutely gorgeous art of it right [here.](http://larvesta.tumblr.com/post/147445591834/tiredandjaded-sent-me-alyanette-at-8am-and-i)


End file.
